narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Gintaki
If there is one person in this world, even if it is only one person, before someone believes in me, I will live on. Because I learned to respect life Yui Gintaki (銀 滝 結 Gintaki Yui) '''comes from Reigakure and is the leader there. In Konoha she is known as 'The Most Beautiful Academic' and she have an extremely caring relationship with Mitsuki . Appearance Yui is a charming girl of medium height with light black hair, which she holds by the ears usually dissolved and allows the fringe to reach the tip of the eyes and pink hypnotizing eyes, which are a recognizable feature of her extinct clan. She is extremely beautiful, which leads to the fact that she has many fans because of her appearance. At meetings, she must pretend kage's daughter, so that her village's 'weirdness' does not come out. Yui is quite slim at the beginning of the series because of the constant physical conditions and the torture training she had when she was young. Over time, she becomes more muscular and toned down, but still looks very girly. I don't understand why you don't laugh Yui is wearing a red dress with sleeves, bare shoulders and buttoned at the back. She wears white bandages underneath. From time to time, she wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand, a black forehead protector, in contrast to most characters, Yui often changes her outfit to adapt to the environment. Personality Initially, Yui is portrayed as a character who looks similar to Boruto: insolent, cheerful and full of mischievous ideas. She is also one of the fastest-thinking characters and often analyzes the situation with great ease and accuracy. Despite her young age, her thinking, knowledge and pragmatism give her an adult attitude. Initially, she is very confident in her skills, and even questions the possibilities of people in the academy and compares her strength with other people. Over time, Yui became humble and no longer advertises her skills. Despite her advanced knowledge and balanced nature, she is generally not very open and will be very embarrassed when Mitsuki openly calls her his girlfriend. However, her ruthlessness and ability to kill show her the other side - lethal, violent and bloodthirsty. This site is only on the battlefield. The conflict with Yui's predisposition to kill is her relentless loyalty to friends and natural kindness. She claims that Sumire was her first friend, and over time she becomes more and more attached to her. Yui often suffers tremendously, trying to help her friends without a single complaint. She sets others before her, not caring for her health or even her life. History Nozaki Gaki finds her on the battlefield. Until now, she thought that only a real demon could sit quietly among the corpses, but on the spot only encounters a small child eating the remains of a rice ball. The woman throws her a katana and declares that the sword is neither used to get rid of her weaknesses or to kill enemies. Its only purpose is to protect the soul. She also proposes to learn how to use this weapon. Little Yui uses this offer. Under Gaki's care, she learns the path of kunoichi. During an attack on their village, an enemy ninja arrests Gaki and sets fire to the school after receiving orders from Orochimaru. Bound Yui can only look at the receding silhouette of her master. Mitsuki, you're special to me, but I still think we should save Sumire, not kill her. At an early age, she mastered many killing techniques and was considered one of the best killers Reigakure had ever had. At the age of five she started training. At one point, adults were forced to send their children to the battlefield with an unknown village, which angered Yui. She sneaked into her village's kage headquarters at night and killed him. In this way, she was proclaimed an unofficial village kage, which she did not agree to (but she became a kage anyway). Wanting to cut off power and boring routine in the village, she decided to run away and represent her village in Konoha, where she became Chunin. Ability Yui was trained from birth to become a human weapon. When she took the Chunin exam, she was initially the third most powerful candidate (after Mitsuki and Shuki, although no one knew her full power yet) and the one that according to Naruto and Sasuke would pass. Until her studies at the academy, she did not hesitate a second to kill, but after meeting with Sumire, this tendency weakened; despite this, she is not afraid to resort to extreme measures when circumstances require it. Like her friend Boruto, Yui has an amazing natural talent that allows her to learn quickly and allegedly indefinitely, which aroused Gaki's interest. Her potential also extends to chakra, as Naruto and Sakura noticed. Her training gave her almost resistance to poison, high tolerance to electricity, great agility and physical strength, advanced armed and unarmed techniques of fighting and undetection, which she acquired at a very young age. She can also ride a skateboard and roller skates. Her intellect and exceptional analytical skills are equally remarkable, and often thanks to strategy she can beat opponents who are stronger or more experienced than her. She can also walk without making sounds and sleep with a larger part of the awakened brain than usual, thanks to which she can avoid attacks even during sleep, even if they come from an armed, though weaker ninja. After leaving the academy, due to her ability to chakra, she could mix more easily with nature, which allowed her to find many new species of animals at a pace. Yui's achievements are very broad, being a veteran of her village war. Her powerful fencing and range of skills gave her the nickname 'Shi no chi'. Yui fencing is rough, but far from indefinite. Usually, she even controls full-length katanas with one hand, with fairly wide, but fast chops. Her skill level was supplemented by several esteemed sword masters such as Sasuke Uchiha and Nozaki Gaki, who noticed that her style is something she does not teach but develops Yui herself. Kekkei Genkai '''Nikushimi: Kiraina kioku Yui can 'read' the conscious thoughts of any person with whom she has physical contact, and can bring out memories by asking specific questions. Trying to deceive Yui by creating irrelevant conscious thoughts or false information is impossible because Yui can bring out the purest memories of her purpose. The information she gathers is very useful in revealing weaknesses and secrets, especially in discovering the ability of the opponent's chakra or in situations requiring some form of extortion or blackmail. Yui's ability can also be used to see the past of an object while it is being touched, although the time it can be viewed has never been accurately determined; is able to see at least the latest past. By looking at the memories of others, she learned most of the familiar jutsu she knew. Only I can comb my memories. Only I can look at it from every distance Nikushimi:Kinji rareta omoide Yui can also share his memories by touching him. This is not a combat skill and does not deal damage. However, if he touches someone with his own memory, the memory will be deleted indefinitely. It can replace given memories with false ones and confuse others. Not perception can also add imaginary memories or delete them. Let's share memories! Jutsu Suiton:Yoru no mizu This technique has the ability to modify everything it comes in contact with. For this reason, it finds various applications. Can be used for medicinal purposes. In addition, it is used to improve, improve things (for example, the situation when Yui reformed her own to gain more strength). Offensive skills consist in breaking the opponent - however, the effect subsides when the opponent sneaks out of the area of action. The introduction of the modification involves opening the object, sometimes dismembering, as well as suturing, which resembles an autopsy procedure. When Yui hits her katana in the ground, paths are formed from water stitches. Fūton: Mōretsuna kaze At the time of cutting, the katana absorbs energy and releases it condensed on the blade, increasing the cutting attack, and then releases it forward. This cut is crescent-shaped. Yui uses this skill without knowing her name several times, but during training he learns her name and master it. As Sasuke said, knowing the name of the attack increases its power compared to strength when the user does not know the name. This technique is a powerful technique with great strength, capable of causing damage on a large scale and destruction. Yui used this technique in several different ways, such as hitting the ground, creating omnidirectional gusts of wind that suppress distant incoming attacks or cutting the ground to turn it around and crush everything in its path. One cut cut off the upper part of the kage headquarters in her village and dispelled the entire storm. After getting a real katana, Yui can shoot wind blades simply by pointing with the shorter blade of the opponent and making a small cut. She can also shoot shock waves from a larger sword, this version is completely yellow and is strong enough to blow a hole in the forest and push someone away powerful like Naruto for a few kilometers. Trivia * Her musical theme is 'I Burn' by Casey Lee Williams. * Her name Yui (結) means 'Conclusion'. The surname Gintoki (銀 滝) means 'Silver Waterfall'. * Despite being a genin, she decided to study at the academy with Mitsuki, Sumire, Boruto and the rest. * She is the youngest known kage, she received many comments Naruto how lucky. * When Naruto asked why there was no paperwork, she replied that she had used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which made kage Konoha cry. * Her favorite dish is ramen, which he eats in a very similar way as Naruto. Citations * (To Mitsuki) 'I wonder what will happen here.' * (To classmates) 'Nice to meet you. I am Tu Yui Gintaki and I came to become the best kunoichi in history. Therefore, please do not disturb. ' * I am a proud citizen of Reigakure. * (To Boruto) 'One question. Do you know why older brothers are born first? To protect those who are born after them. That is why you should protect Himawari ' * (To Sarad) 'Do you have a problem, glasses?' * (To Shikadai) 'There is only one way to fight this type of opponent: cut him, cut him to the max, until he has enough strength!' * (To Momoshiki) 'Don't mock me ... I am asking if you are one of those who destroyed Reigakure.' * (To Naruto) 'Did I only learn to kill since I was a child?' * (To Naruto) 'I was born as a child of a cruel cleaner and butler. When I discovered this, I decided to kill them, but it wasn't until ten years later that I realized that it was unnecessary. I could just poke them those beautiful pink eyes. ' * (Do team 03) 'Poor teamwork only confuses people. Those who need help can rely on community workers. There will be fewer arguments if we work alone. I can do it myself, so you will give me this task. I want to indulge in laziness as soon as possible. ' * (To team 03) 'Ninja are a group of egomaniacs. We put everything else aside to get what we want. ' * If I can make my goal move as I want, I will succeed as kunoichi. Category:Female Category:Wind Release User Category:Water Release User Category:Fire Release Category:Earth Release Category:Konohagakure Category:Kunoichi Category:DRAFT Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Next Generation Category:Genius